


Miracles of Love

by Voltron12



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, S.P.D. B-Squad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: B-Squad fighting Grumm and dealing with being soulmates.I apologize now for any and all things said by the characters which you don't like.Jack-RedSky-BlueBridge-GreenZ-YellowSyd-PinkIt's rated E because I am paranoid for future chapters.
Relationships: Bridge Carson/Sophie, Elizabeth Delgado/Sydney Drew, Jack Landors/Sky Tate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Miracles of Love

New Tech City 8:45 am

SPD Delta Base

Sky and Bridge's room

Sky was reading a book watching Bridge sleep after having a difficult fight. He watched his roommate sleep knowing in the days ahead he'd be getting less sleep. They all would. As his thoughts left Bridge and started to go back to his book his thoughts drifted to his squad leader.....again?!?!? he thought 'I'm thinking about him again why?' he looked at his wrist and seeing the red book wondering who that could possibly be. He heard a knock on the door and looked up seeing Jack standing there and he sat up and said "Hey Jack what's up?" Jack looked at Bridge "How's Bridge doing?" he asked seeing Bridge asleep. Sky nodded "he's been asleep since we got back." he said. Jack smiled at Sky and said "yeah I can tell have you eaten since we got back from the fight?". Sky looked down in shame "no" he said. Jack said "that's what I thought." He gestured for Sky to get up "lets go get food in you Schuyler." He said. Sky glanced at Bridge and Jack saw the look and said "hey big brother he's asleep and in the academy and the girls are right next door he'll be fine he's a big boy Sky he's fine." Sky sighed and nodded following Jack out of his and Bridges room. Jack turned down the hallway to go to the front while Sky was headed to the defact Jack gave him a weird look and shook his head no "I know this great breakfast place Sky trust me" he said and Sky sighed again "alright Jack" he said "lead the way" Jack grinned before walking to the restaurant and the waitress at the table by the door greeted Jack "Hey Jackie!" She said excitedly. Jack grinned and waved at her "Hey Lucy" he said as Sky looked at him confused "Jackie?" Sky muttered Jack snorted "that's just what she calls me" he said. 

Jack looked at his 2IC and was worried Sky would figure out Jack was his soulmate and through a fit but so far the blue ranger hadn't said anything to him about them being soulmates so Jack was hoping Sky hadn't figured it out so he could figure out his own feeling about it as he'd seen the mark on Sky's wrist while they were fighting when they first met he didn't know how Sky hadn't seen the one that matched his. Jack kind of liked the idea of being enemies to friends to lovers but how Sky felt about the idea he didn't know so he thought he'd ask him "So what are your thoughts on finding your soulmate?' Jack asked. Sky thought for a minute before saying "I'd like to meet them so I could see if I really wanted to be with them even though they're my perfect other half." 

Jack frowned at that before nodding "and what if you don't have the desire to be with them?" He asked cautiously. Sky said "I'd just tell them that" he said.


End file.
